Where I Belong
by Jess420
Summary: Catrina gets the job offer of a lifetime. Should she take it? Even if it changes her life forever? Main character is John Cena, although MANY wrestlers will be mentioned in one shape or another. Enjoy. Please Read and Review!
1. 1

I had finally gotten news regarding a job that I had applied for. I was so excited to go home and tell me wonderful fiancée about it. It had always been a dream of mine to be involved in the wrestling industry. The WWE to be exact, the other companies just don't compare in my eyes.

I pulled into Darren's driveway and rushed into the house. I was so rushed that I failed to see a little red sports car parked in front of his house. "Darren, You home Baby?"

I heard muffled noises coming from the bedroom so I headed that direction. When I entered the room I was shocked by what I saw, Darren and some worthless piece of trash going at it in his bed.

I stood there in shock. What the hell do you say in a situation like this? Then it dawned on me. "You stupid fucker! How long have you been cheating on me! How fucking long Darren?"

When Darren heard my voice he pushed the broad off him. "Snooks… You're home early." I just glared at him, "No, I'm a mother fucking hologram. Why did you do this Darren?"

Darren just stared at me speechless. I growled and threw my engagement right at his head. "I sure hope it was all worth it D. We're through!"

With that said I walked out of the house, hoping I'd never have to see it ever again. When I got behind the wheel it all came crashing down. Darren, my fiancée of 9 months has been cheating on me, possibly the entire time we were together. "What the hell am I going to do?"

I started driving trying to control my tears so I wouldn't crash. Nope, I wasn't going to give the bastard that type of control over me. I grabbed my cell phone and hit speed dial 2. "Hello?" "Mikey!" "Rina? What's wrong, why are you crying?" I sniffed, "I'm coming over." And I hung up.

By the time I got to his house Chad, or Mikey as I called him earlier, was waiting outside for me. Chad rushed to the car, "Rina, are you okay?" I nodded, "I will be. Caught Darren in bed with some slut."

Chad looked at me surprised, "He did WHAT!" I nodded, "I caught him having sex with some other woman." Then I laughed, "And to think… this day started out wonderful." Chad waited for me to continue. "I got a job in the WWE as a personal assistant."

Chad's eyes lit up, "You did? That's great Rina! Do you know who you're going to work with?" I smiled, "All I know is that I'm headed to Smack Down. I hope I don't have to work with some jackass." Chad nodded, "You've dealt with enough of those to last a lifetime."

I nodded, "Yep. When's Sophie get home?" Chad smiled, "She went to go buy some ice cream. She should be back anytime now." I smiled and gave Chad a hug, "Have I told you what a great brother you are?" Chad smiled, "Not today you haven't. But I know I'm the best big brother around." I smiled.

Well, now is as good a time as any to introduce myself. My name's Catrina Marie Murray. My twin brother is the one and only Chad Michael Murray. We were born on August 24th 1981, making us 23. Chad's engaged to Sophia Bush, they met on their hit show One Tree Hill.

When Sophia got back from her ice cream run she turned to me, "Want a pint?" I smiled, "Hit me." She slid a pint of Ben and Jerry's down to me. I smiled, "New York Super Fudge Chunk… you're a God." Sophia laughed, "Chad said you sounded distressed on the phone. I figured you could use some Ben and Jerry's." I nodded, "Sure could. This is the best Sophia, you're a doll."

We started talking about what had happened and after a while Sophia asked me an odd question. "So you didn't recognize the bitch he was sleeping with?" I looked at her oddly, "No… why?" Sophia shrugged, "We could have beaten her up if you had is all." I laughed, "It's okay Sophie… I'm glad I found out, better now then later." Then I smirked, "Besides, she can have the douche bag."

Then the conversation turned to something much better. "I overheard you say something about a new job?" I smiled, "Yep. With Smack Down." I laughed, "I'm thinking it probably helped that I've been Chad's personal assistant for years." Sophia smiled, "That's true. I thought you liked Raw better though."

I nodded, "That is true. But each show has their ups and downs. For example… Raw is live, whereas Smack Down is taped Tuesdays and aired Thursdays." Sophia smiled, "That makes sense." I smiled, "OH… there's also the fact that Raw's fully staffed right now, while SD needed some help." I paused, "In more ways then one." Sophia and I laughed.

I smiled, "Get this… I get front row tickets to Wrestle Mania 21." Sophie smiled, "And I bet you're extremely thrilled." I nodded, "Sure am. And you have reason to be thrilled too. You and Chad are coming with. I had a ticket for Darren too, but I'll just call them and let them know I won't be needing that fourth ticket."

Chad chose that point to re-enter the conversation. "Excuse me… did you just say that we're going to Wrestle Mania?" I smiled at Chad's reaction, my love for wrestling comes from my family. We've loved it since we were little.

Sophia smiled and laughed, "And your boy is going to win the WWE title. Damn girl, we're going to see that live and in person." I smiled, "Yep! I hope John beats JBL within an inch of his life. He needs to be taken down a few pegs."

Chad smiled, "Well Hell! We'll be close enough for JBL's blood to get on us. Damn! That is so fucking cool." I smiled, "I know. And I'll get to see those hunks all the damn time after I start working on Smack Down the Tuesday after Mania."

I had just gotten detailed information in the mail on all the Smack Down roster. Teddy Long, Smack Down's general manager, had told me I'd have to wait until the party after Mania to find out just who I would be working with. I knew that they just wanted to keep me in suspense until then. Those big ass clowns. _smile_

I was studying everyone's stats and all the paperwork they'd given me, the majority of it being boring. I sure hoped they had me working with someone cool. My top choices would either be the Undertaker or John Cena. But it would be cool to work with Eddie or Ray too, only bad thing is I can't speak Spanish.

All I know is they better not put me with JBL and his stupid fucking cabinet. If they did I'd be forced to kill each and every member. I'm sure the fans would love me then. And don't even get me started on Carlito Caribbean Cool… if I have to work with him I'll be forced to 'borrow' a pair of Cena's 'Word Life' knucks to knock Carlito the fuck out all the damn time. You know… the next time I talk to Teddy Long I should probably tell him about my concerns. Yea, I'd definetly have to do that.

A few days later I was talking to Teddy Long about who I would enjoy working with. Teddy found my list very amusing to say the least. "So, if you had your pick it would be either 'Taker or Cena?" I smiled, "Yea, pretty much. Although I'm just really happy to even get this job opportunity so I'd deal with anything."

Teddy laughed, "Don't worry so much girl. I think you'll enjoy working with him." I nodded, then realizing Teddy couldn't see me over the phone I spoke. "Okay. You said him, so that means I won't be working with the cabinet. There is a God."

Teddy laughed, "Yep, wouldn't want you to kill any of 'em." I made a sad noise, "Aww… not even one of them? I can't even off Orlando Jordan?" Teddy laughed, "No. Not even OJ." I giggled, "When people call him OJ it cracks me up. OJ played football and killed his wife. Orlando couldn't even hope to even be that popular."

Teddy laughed, "You're pretty funny girl. I think you'll fit along wonderfully over here on Smack Down." I smiled, "I agree whole heartedly. I can't wait until Wrestle Mania."

* * *

Author's Note: Well... I'm stuck. I love how it is so far, but I can't seem to figure out what to do next. I mean, I KNOW what I want to do, I just don't know how to get to that point. So any comments or ideas would be MUCH appreciated. And I mean MUCH appreciated! Thanks and please review.. I need all the help I can get for this one, lol. Thanks again --Jess 


	2. 2

Well this is it. It's the day before Wrestle Mania 21. I can't believe we're actually here… hell, I can't believe I'll be working with the company. It's what I've always dreamed of and it's finally happening. Chad nudged me, "You ok Rina?" I smiled over at him. "Yea, I'm still in shock is all." Chad laughed, "Dunno who you want to fuck first, hmm?"

My jaw dropped, "CHAD!" He smirked, "You know I'm just teasing you." I rolled my eyes. "Ya freak! Thinking of your sister fucking guys. What is the world coming to these days." And I shook my head in disgust. "Aww… come on Rina." And he pulled the puppy dog face on me. "You know you love me."

I rolled my eyes, "Who knows the hell why. You're a twerp! You and that look of yours! How come I don't got a look like that?" Chad laughed, "You do hun. You just don't realize you're using it most of the time is all."

I shook my head, "Oh whatever Chad." Chad smiled, "So what cha gonna wear tomorrow?" I laughed, "What's it to you?" Chad raised an eyebrow, "Why it seems I've pissed you off. It is such a bad thing for a brother to want to know what his wonderful, beautiful, talented sister will be wearing?"

I smirked, "Flattery will you get you everywhere Chad. I've taught you well." Then I got a BIG smile on my face, "And I have two choices for what I'm gonna wear. I was thinking either a little green dress I picked up the other day or a black asymmetric tube top and some jeans."

Chad laughed, "Well, you could wear both actually. We're going to the after party, right?" I nodded, "Sure are." Chad smiled, "Wear the green dress to the party. And the tube top to the show. That simple." I nodded, "Good idea. I'll have to call and see if the after party is casual or not though." Chad laughed, "Or you could just dress up and get stared at the whole night if it isn't." I sent Chad a look, "And you know how much I would LOVE that, don't you Chad." Chad smirked, "What can I say? I know my lil sis pretty damn well."

The Next Day--

I was just finishing straightening my hair when there was a knock at my hotel room door. I opened it, "Can I help…" _gulp _"Catrina Murray.. It's nice to see you again." I blinked rapidly, "You to, Mr. McMahon, sir." Vince McMahon smiled, "You can call me Vince." I nodded, still in awe. "Yes sir." Vince smiled, "I was wondering when you were planning to go to the arena?"

I was shaken out of my awe at that moment. "Oh! Well, I'm just about done here. I just have to get my brother and his fiancée and then we can head out." Vince nodded, "I see. There's a limo waiting for you downstairs." I nodded, "Oh. Thank you sir."

Vince smiled, "Not a problem Catrina. I also wanted to let you know you and your friends are able to come backstage if you wish. I believe Teddy put you on the list, so you shouldn't have any troubles with that." I smiled and nodded, "Thank you sir."

Vince smiled, "You're never going to stop with the sir, hmm?" I smiled and shook my head, "It may take a while. You are after all THE Vince McMahon." Vince nodded and smirked, "You're right I am, aren't I?" I laughed, "Last time I checked sir." Vince smiled, "I'll leave you to get ready the rest of the way Catrina. I'll see you tonight at the after party?" I nodded, "You sure will sir."

I shut the door to my hotel room and leaned against the door. "Oh My God." There was another knock on the door and it startled me. I opened it cautiously. "Yes?" "Rina? You ready yet?" I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Just a minute Chad. I got interrupted by Vince McMahon."

Chad's eyebrows rose, "For real? Vinnie Mac was here?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes. God you're a dork." Chad smiled, "Yea, you know you love me." Sophia pushed Chad out of the way and came into the room. "You wish boy." I laughed, "What'd he do?" Sophia rolled her eyes, "Nothing really. He was just being himself is all." I laughed and soon we were all ready to head over to the arena.

When we got to the STAPLES Center and exited the limo. A few cameras flashed and some girl screamed. "CHAD!" It was kind of funny to witness. Chad just smiled and laughed, "If only they knew we were because of you Rina, and not me." I just laughed, "Oh whatever Chaddy. Move your big ass, I wanna meet me some wrestlers!"

Chad laughed and we headed into the building. There was a security grad that stared at us. "Name?" I smiled. "Catrina Murray." He looked down at his list, "Okay. Go on in, and ma'am?" I smiled at him, "Yes?" He smirked, "Have fun." I laughed, "No worries there." He laughed and shook his head.

We were walking around backstage laughing and goofing off when my jaw drops. Chad looks at what I'm staring at and he laughs, "Batista, 'eh?" I hit his shoulder pretty hard, "Shut up you!" Chad rubs his shoulder, "Damn woman!" I hear laughter and sure as shit, Dave Batista is laughing at us.

I smile at him, "Hi there." He smiles back at me, "Hi. Having fun beating up your boyfriend?" When he said boyfriend I pointed at him and started laughing.. "Boy… HAHA… That's…" I couldn't say anymore I was laughing to hard. Chad shakes his head, "She's my sister. I'm Chad…" "Michael Murray. I have 3 daughters." I giggled, "See Chad, told you you're a heart throb!" And I stuck my tongue out at him.

Dave just smirked, "Like to wag that tongue around, huh?" My eyes got wide. "Why Mr. Batista! I didn't know you were like that." Then I smirked, "Was that an invitation?" Dave smiled, "Well, I like to know the name of a woman before I borrow her tongue." I laughed, "Well… My name is Catrina, and honey… you can 'borrow my tongue' any day of the week."

Dave laughed, "I was just asking for that, wasn't I?" I smiled, "Sorry. I see a hot man and I just can't help but to flirt with them." "A hot man, where?" I rolled my eyes, "Smart ass." Dave laughed, "Look who's talking babe."

I smirked, "There was a 'Look Who's Talking, 'Look Who's Talking Too', and 'Look Who's Talking Now'. There was never a look who's talking babe." Dave just shook his head, "You're gonna cause problems, I can already tell." "Why I NEVER! I'm an angel, thankyouverymuch!" Chad scoffed, "Yea… and your horns hold up the halo." I turned to Chad and socked him in the shoulder again. "Shut up you."

Dave turned to Sophia, "They always act like this?" Sophia smiled, "Sometimes. Usually it only happens when Chad embarrasses Cat in front of hotties though." I glared at Sophia, "You're one step away Soph." She smiled, "Oh I'm so scared Cat." And the two of us burst out laughing.

After the two of us calmed down we introduced ourselves properly and followed Dave down the hall. When we got to catering Dave turned to me, "Who are your favorites?" I scoffed, "I like 'em all." Dave raised an eyebrow, "Bull Shit." I smiled, "Fine, fine. But I really do like most of 'em." He turned to Chad, "Who are her favorites?"

Chad laughed. "Well, from Raw it's you, Shawn, and Jericho. And from Smack Down it's Cena and Taker." Dave smiled, "Me, 'eh?" I shot him a look, "Yes… I may have changed my mind though. Mr. Know It All." Dave laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: Well... I got inspired, lol. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. I'm thinking next chapter will be really good.. but who knows? lol. Thanks to pianogal, Latisha C, and Batista's Babe for the wonderful reviwes! Hope you ladies like this one just as much. Thanks again and remember... please review. _wink, wink. nudge, nudge._ --Jess 


End file.
